The invention relates to a magnetic head for recording, reproducing and/or erasing magnetic information in a track of a magnetic record carrier. A core of soft-magnetic material has outer faces of which one is a contact face, and inner faces bounding a winding aperture. A non-magnetic transducing gap ends at the contact face and at least one electric coil passing through the winding aperture is wound around the core.
A magnetic head of this type is generally known and is described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,505, herein incorporated by reference. The known conventional magnetic head has a core which is composed of two soft-magnetic core limbs between which the transducing gap is defined. A drawback of this conventional magnetic head is its comparatively low efficiency, if the magnetic head is used for reproducing and/or recording information having high densities because a short gap is to be used to achieve the required high resolution. In another type of conventional magnetic head in which an amorphous metal alloy preferably having a thickness which is universally equal to the gap width is used, the occurring stray flux has a considerable detrimental influence on the efficiency if a small gap width and gap length are used in connection with the high information densities. The Japanese Patent Application 60-154315 describes a magnetic head in which it has been proposed to provide a superconductor in the transducing gap to increase the efficiency.